ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3
Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 (ウルトラマン Fighting Evolution 3 - Urutoraman Fighting Evolution 3) also called "Ultraman FE3" is a Fighting game developed and published by Banpresto. it is the 3rd in the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series. The direction is provided by Yuji Machi, who acted as Ultraman Tiga's voice actor as well. Game Modes Ultra Mode This is the main story mode. The player battles as Ultramen in stories identical to TV show episodes and movies. The game features a ranking system, in which depending on how well the player completed the stage, they will be awarded a rank, with D being the worst rank and S being the best rank. Each stage has it's own health and time remaining requirement, that when completed boosts the rank. Two other special tasks must be completed to achieve an S Rank. Lots of stages include more than 2 special tasks, meaning there are multiple ways to get an S rank for each stage. Some of these tasks can achieve an S rank immediately, regardless of any other special tasks or the health and time requirements. The Prince of Monsters (From episode 27 of Ultraman) Ultraman fights against Gomora and must protect the Osaka Castle from being destroyed. *Win with at least 40% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Remove Gomora's horn. *Remove Gomora's tail. Goodbye Ultraman (From episode 39 of Ultraman) Ultraman fights against Zetton. Zetton is not affected by knockback, and is intended for the player to lose. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Zoffy appears. (This occurs if the player uses all 3 of Ultraman's specials, and the Specium Say last.) *Use the Specium Ray. Ultra Garrison Westward (From episode 15 of Ultraseven) Ultraman fights against King Joe. King Joe is not affected by knockback, until the 2:00 mark when a car appears to help Ultraseven. Grabbing King Joe will make the car fire at him, weakening him and causing him to have knockback. *Win with at least 80% health remaining. *Win at least 1:30 time remaining. *The R30 hits King Joe. *Finish using the Wide Shot. Two Giant Monsters Attack Tokyo! (From episode 5 of Ultraman Jack) Ultraman Jack fights against Twintail and Gudon. When Twintail's health gets to a certain point, Gudon will beat him. Twintail will be weakened by a MAT car that's location is shown by an arrow. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *Win at least 1:00 time remaining. *The MAT car helps Ultraman Jack. *Finish using the Specium Ray. Execution! The Five Ultra Brothers (From episode 13 of Ultraman Ace) Ace Robot fights against Ace Killer is easily destroyed, and then Ultraman Ace fights Ace Killer. Ace Robot's attacks are very slow and Ace Killer's strength is increased dramatically, making it almost impossible to win. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *With with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Defeat Ace Killer with Ace Robot. (S Rank) Go Through The Ultra Brothers (From episode 40 of Ultraman Taro) Zoffy, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace all fight Tyrant and lose. Ultraman Taro is the only one that stands a chance against him. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *With with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Defeat Tyrant with Zoffy. (S Rank) When Seven Dies, Tokyo Submerged! (From episode 1 and 2 of Ultraman Leo) Ultraseven fights against Alien Magma and is easily defeated. Ultraman Leo appears to defeat Alien Magma. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *With with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Defeat Alien Magma with Ultraseven. (S Rank) *Use the Corkscrew Kick. MAC Annihilated! The Flying Saucer was a Living Creature! (From episode 40 of Ultraman Leo) Ultraman Leo fights against Silver Bloome. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *With with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Take out the Mackky 2. *Finish using the Spark Ray. Fight! 80 Vs Seven (From episode 44 of Ultraman 80) Ultraman 80 fights against Delusion Ultraseven. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *With with at least 1:30 time remaining. The Dreaded Declaration of Redking Resurrection! (From episode 46 of Ultraman 80) Ultraman 80 fights against Red King. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *With with at least 1:30 time remaining. Golza's Counterattack (From episode 18 of Ultraman Tiga) Ultraman Tiga fights against Golza. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *With with at least 1:30 time remaining. The One Who Inherits The Darkness (From episode 44 of Ultraman Tiga) Ultraman Tiga fights against Evil Tiga. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *With with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Geoshark appears. Master Of Darkness (From episode 51 and 52 of Ultraman Tiga) Ultraman Tiga fights against Gantanothor and loses, but is revived by the TPC as Glitter Tiga to defeat him. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *With with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Use the Glitter Zepellion Ray. *Finish using the Timer Flash Special. The Kolakerf Won't Surface! (From episode 25 and 26 of Ultraman Dyna) Ultraman Dyna fights against Reicubas. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *With with at least 1:30 time remaining. Fight! Dyna Vs Dyna (From episode 31 of Ultraman Dyna) Ultraman Dyna fights against Imitation Ultraman Dyna. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *With with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Finish using Garnate Bomber. The Comptemptuous Eye (From episode 6 of Ultraman Gaia) Ultraman Gaia fights against GanQ. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *With with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Gan Q suck in the jetfighter. *Gan Q suck in Ultraman Gaia. The Final Resolution (From episode 25 and 26 of Ultraman Gaia) Ultraman Gaia fights against Ultraman Agul, until Zorlim appears. Agul gives his power to Gaia, transforming him into V2 mode to defeat Zorlim. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *With with at least 1:30 time remaining. Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle (From the Ultraman Cosmos movie of the same name) Ultraman Cosmos fights against Ultraman Justice. If Cosmos wins as Luna Mode, the mission ends. If Cosmos loses as Luna Mode, a story similar to the actual movie occurs, where Ultraman Justice appears to defeat Gloker Bishop and is later helped by a revived Ultraman Cosmos in Future Mode. Cosmos can also win in Eclipse Mode, causing a similar event to happen, but instead, Cosmos appears to defeat Gloker Bishop and is helped by a revived Ultraman Justice. Afterwards, they fly to space to defeat Giga Endra and become Ultraman Legend. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *With with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Ultraman Legend appears. 10 Major Areas of Earth Invaded! (exclusive) The player can choose any Ultraman to defeat various monsters that appear around the world. After enough monsters are defeated, the player can fight Alien Baltan to end the stage. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *With with at least 1:30 time remaining. Monster Specimens (exclusive) Dada goes around the world defeating monsters to collect them, similar to the previous stage. After defeating one monster, Ultraman will appear and can be battled uses the current monsters and then Dada at any time. Dada can only hold 4 monsters at a time, and if another is defeated, the first one collected is removed. *Win with at least 50% health remaining. *With with at least 1:30 time remaining. *Dada change face 3 times. Battle Mode The player can choose any Ultras or Monster and then fight against 5 characters in consecutive battles. VS Mode The player either fights against another player or a CPU. All Ultras and Monsters can be chosen. Tag Mode This mode requires two players and they can only play as two Ultras. The players fight together in 5 battles. The last boss will always be Gatanothor. Custom Mode The player is given access to a menu where they are able to change the skills/abilities for Ultras and monsters in the game. Practice Mode The player can train or learn basic moves and pick the behaviour of the CPU. There is infinite time in battles. Tutorial Mode The player is given instructions on the controls and how to play the game as Ultraman Taro. View Mode In this Mode, you will be able to view any Ultra's, Mecha's or Monster's infos. Replay Mode The player can watch the battles that already took place in Arcade Mode or Versus Mode, without the health bars shown and while being able to change the camera positions by pressing different buttons on the controller. Option Mode The player can adjust the game's settings. Playable Characters Returning Characters Ultras *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace (refered to as Ultraman A) *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Zoffy Monsters/Aliens/Fake Ultras *Gomora *Dada *Zetton *Alien Baltan *King Joe *Bemstar *Ace Killer *Tyrant *Alien Magma New Characters Ultras *Astra *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Tiga **Multi Type **Power Type **Sky Type **Glitter Tiga (Ultra Mode only) *Ultraman Dyna **Flash Type **Strong Type **Miracle Type *Ultraman Gaia **Version 1 **Version 2 (unlockable) **Supreme Version *Ultraman Agul: **Version 1 **Version 2 (unlockable) *Ultraman Cosmos **Luna Mode **Eclipse Mode **Future Mode *Ultraman Justice: **Standard Mode **Crusher Mode *Ultraman Legend (Cannot be saved to Memory Card, but can be saved thru AR Max) Monsters/Aliens/Fake Ultras *Evil Tiga *Fire Golza *Imitation Ultraman Dyna *Reigubas *Gan-Q *Gloker Bishop *Redking *Delusion Ultraseven *Vakishim *Gudon *Twin Tail *Ace Robot Non-Playable *Father of Ultra = Appeared in Cinematics only *Yullian = Mention as a support character for Ultraman 80 *Gillas Bros.= Appeared in Ultra Mode only as a Finishing Move for Alien Magma *Silver Bloome = Appeared in Ultra Mode and Unplayable (can be played with cheat) *Geo Shark = Appeared as a support character for Evil Tiga in Ultra Mode *Gatanozoa = Appeared in Ultra Mode and last boss of Tag Mode and Unplayable (can be played with cheat) *Zoiger = Appeared in Cinematics only *Spume = Appeared in Cinematics only *Zorlim = Appeared in Ultra Mode and Unplayable *Gloker Rook = Only Mention In Ultra Mode *Gloker Pawn = Only Mention In Ultra Mode *Giga Endra =Appeared as final boss to the scenario Ultraman Cosmos VS Ultraman Justice but unplayable.(Cinematics action only) Stages *Construction Site *Matsumoto Castle *Science Patrol Base *Kobe Harbor *City (Dawn W/ Sword Arena, Ultra Mode only) *City (Dawn) *City (Rain) *Gas Tank *Planet Golgota *Neptune *Uranus *Saturn *Jupiter *Moon *Mars *Mountain Kirimon *SRC Space Station *Antarctica *Plains *City (Night) *City (Day) *Monster Island *Tsunami Tokyo city *R'lyeh *Highway (Dawn if the battle is too long, the stage time will turned into nighttime) *Inside Gan-Q (Ultra Mode only) External Link *Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 at Banpresto Offical Page Ultraman FE3 (Japanese) Trivia *Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 has the most amount of playable characters out of the entire Ultraman Fighting Evolution series, a total of 40 characters are available. *Ultraman Legend cannot be saved on a Memory Card due to his ability to destroy all opponents with a single special attack. The only way he can be saved is by using save files and an Action Replay MAX. *Although not appearing in the game, Ultraman Dark and Ultraman Millenium sometimes appeared in the boxart cover in different regional areas. This is most likely due to the conflict between Tsuburaya and Chaiyo Productions. *In the game, Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode cannot perform any attacks. He only can deflect back the enemy's attack by pressing the same button as the enemy's (while the enemy is pressing O, then the 1p who use Cosmos must press the O button immidiately). Once the enemy's hit gauge is full, Cosmos will automatically unleash a hard attack, knocking the enemy down for a special attack. * When Cosmos changes from Luna mode, his energy gauge will begin to automatically increase. This is likely to balance out the fact that his strength is increased when transforming. This effect stays when transforming into future mode. *This is the first game where Heisei Ultras are playable. *Despite being the third entry to the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series, some of the new and old characters are clones of pre-existing characters from Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 or are clones of other new characters. **Zoffy is a clone of Ultraman **Astra is a clone of Ultraman Leo **Ultraman Legend is a clone of Ultraman Cosmos **Delusion Ultraseven is a clone of Ultraseven **Evil Tiga is a clone of Ultraman Tiga (Multi and Sky Type) **Imitation Ultraman Dyna is a clone of Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) *Being the most popular character in the Heisei Ultraman series, Ultraman Tiga replaces Ultraman as the default character on selection screens, despite not being the newest. *Errors: **Ultraman Tiga Glitter Mode's Glitter Shield in this game is full of gold, like in The Final Odyssey, while in the series the Glitter Shield is solely and just like Multi Type. It could be for anyone not mistakenly Glitter Mode for Multi Type like in the series. **Ultraman Dyna can only change to Miracle Type and Strong Type by transforming from Flash Type. However, in this game Ultraman Dyna can change between all types without needing to change back to Flash Type. **Ultraman Cosmos shouldn't be able to transform from Luna mode straight to eclipse mode. Corona mode is only featured in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. **Ace Killer has grunts. **Zoffy's grunt in the game was a reused Father of Ultra's grunt. While in the series, his grunt was same as Ultraman's. **Zoffy and Ultraman Jack's color timer sounds are same, whilst in the series, Zoffy's color timer is the same as Ultraman's and Ultraman Jack's color timer and was a high pitched sound of Ultraman's. **Agul's fighting stance in the game was an "arrogant" standing position. While in the series his fighting stance was similar to Gaia's. **In Ultraman's story mode mission, "Goodbye, Ultraman", when Ultraman goes into Zoffy's Travel Sphere, Ultraman's color timer is blue, despite having his energy drained by Zetton. This is only when Zoffy is the one who defeats Zetton. *Twin Tail cannot perform any grab attacks (X button). *Some of the monsters are not playable, which are: **Silverbloome is not playable because of his position located in the air, which making it hard to control the monster. **Zorlim is not playable because of his location is in air and also his attack only fireballs. **Gatanozoa is not playable because he can't move and he has an instant kill special move, like Ultraman Legend. *Gatanozoa and Silverbloome can be played with cheat engine with change value to 37 and 38. *Zorlim also can be set in its value(39) in cheat engine but will lead to the game crash. *When a battle starts, the sound played is the same as the Reflasher's sound. *With Ultraman Tiga acting as the game main character. Ultraman Tiga is the only Ultra who has the most scenario in Ultra Mode with total of 3 scenario. Category:Video Games Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution series